


at least there are cuddles before death

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Sephiroth, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth and Cloud are brothers, cloud is done with both of them, zack fears very little but he fears sephiroth a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: The older man hums from his position on the couch, a bottle of polish on the coffee table, his sword across his lap. “It’s going well, thank you for asking.” He lifts the ridiculously long weapon, inspecting it casually, commenting, “I thought Masamune could use some cleaning.”“Yeah,” his voice breaks part way through, “gotta keep weapons clean and in good condition.”Sephiroth hums again, thoughtful, casually adding, “Yes, it makes it much easier to kill to someone.”He’s going to die, he’s too young to die, he hasn’t even gotten the chance to ask-A bowl of popcorn taps against Sephiroth’s head, Cloud’s voice grumbling “stop bullying him already.”Or Zack comes over to watch a movie and Sephiroth decides to mess with him (again) and Cloud has to save his dramatic boyfriend from his dramtic brother, and Angeal and Genesis are just there.Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 1: Intimacy, Prompt: Family
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	at least there are cuddles before death

Zack likes to think he has a decent head on his shoulder- maybe a little reckless _(he ignores_ _Angeal’s_ _contradicting voice in his head)_ but smart enough to know when to not go into a situation that would end with him getting completely annihilated. 

“Hello, Zackary.” 

This is not one of those times _(the past two years of dating Cloud has been an ongoing test of courage to say the least)_. 

“Hey, Sephiroth,” he starts, sweat starting to slid the back of his neck, “how’s it going?” 

The older man hums from his position on the couch, a bottle of polish on the coffee table, his sword across his lap. “It’s going well, thank you for asking.” He lifts the ridiculously long weapon, inspecting it casually, commenting, “I thought Masamune could use some cleaning.” 

“Yeah,” his voice breaks part way through, “gotta keep weapons clean and in good condition.” 

Sephiroth hums again, thoughtful, casually adding, “Yes, it makes it much easier to kill to someone.” 

He’s going to die, he’s too young to die, he hasn’t even gotten the chance to ask- 

A bowl of popcorn taps against Sephiroth’s head, Cloud’s voice grumbling “stop bullying him already.” 

His hero! 

Sephiroth tilts his head back to look up at Cloud, a _(_ _deceiving_ _)_ pleasant smile on his handsome face. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” The blonde only raises an eyebrow, silently calling out his older brother’s bullshit. 

“You just so happen to decide to clean Masamune on the night Zack comes over to watch a movie with us and Angeal and Genesis?” 

“Mere coincidence,” Sephiroth says, straight face _(and once again, Zack has to send a sympathy bouquet to_ _Claudia_ _for having to raising this man)_. 

The sound of the front door opening encourages Sephiroth to resheath Masamune _(maintaining complete eye contact with Zack while he’s doing it)_ , setting it off to the side as he stands up. “I’ll go help Angeal and Genesis,” he ruffles Cloud’s hair, the smaller man half-heartedly swatting his hand away, his eyes still trained on Zack _(like a tiger waiting to pounce)_ , “you two get comfortable.” 

Zack straightens his back as the man passes, holding his breath until he was out of the room. Once he could hear Sephiroth start antagonizing Genesis while helping more groceries into the kitchen _(what a multitasker- just like how he can be soft with Cloud while silently threatening to_ _disembowel_ _Zack at the same time!)_ , his body goes lax, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck, smiling at Cloud. His boyfriend’s frown curl into a smile, beckoning him closer. Keeping an eye out _(more than once has Zack made the mistake of thinking he was safe only to get the shit scared out of him by Sephiroth),_ he walks into Cloud’s arms, leaning down for a kiss. 

“He wants to kill me, Cloudy.” 

Cloud rolls his eyes, leaning over to set the popcorn bowl on the couch before falling backwards into the sole armchair, pulling Zack down with him, tangling their limbs together, Zack’s head tucked underneath his chin. “You want me to die,” Zack stage whispers, even as he sinks into the embrace. 

“Despite what your imagination is telling you,” Cloud says, fingers scratching his scalp, “Sephiroth just likes fucking with you. If he wanted you gone, you would be gone and he would be in the doghouse with Angeal.” 

_(This is why Cloud is the brains between them.)_

“Isn’t that right, Angeal?” 

The man in question ruffles Zack’s hair with a “He’s right, Puppy.” 

There’s a “you cretin!” and soft almost cackling _(but not cackling, because Sephiroth would never cackle)_ from the kitchen, and Angeal groans. “Now if you excuse me, I have to stop two idiots from killing each other.” 

“They’re your idiots.” 

“True.” 

And then the man was gone, leaving the two of them cuddling. “We can still cuddle during the movie, right?” 

“Duh.” 

_(Well at least if he’s going to die young, he dies cuddling his boyfriend.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Intimacy while big brother is watching you- what a way to die.
> 
> Honestly I have no idea where Sephiroth came from- he just showed up uninvited. Thou it did give me a chance to practice writing him before attempting to write him in an AU where Claudia found and raised him along side Cloud, so he did make himself kinda useful. Same with Angeal. Genesis's time to shine will come a different day.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and let me know how Sephiroth was!


End file.
